


Cold vs Warm

by jubilantfray



Series: Gilbertcest [2]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fantasizing, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 08:19:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2381378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jubilantfray/pseuds/jubilantfray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elena accidentally walks in on Jeremy in the bathroom. What he is doing to himself has Elena all kinds of turned on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold vs Warm

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Forever](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2361020) by [jubilantfray](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jubilantfray/pseuds/jubilantfray). 



> Prequel of sorts to "Forever" - Elena's POV
> 
> Jeremy's POV coming soon!

One evening, after a casual night out with Stefan, Elena was sitting on the bed in her room pondering the possibilities of forever with him. Forever with Stefan would be markedly different than with any other guy she might choose. Forever with Stefan would only be forever as long as Elena lived because Stefan no longer lived. He existed. He existed as a vampire and would go on existing until someone staked him or ripped his heart out. Elena was flesh and blood, soft and warm to the touch. Stefan was hard, albeit some of the hardness was his muscles, but he was hard and cold to the touch. She definitely liked Stefan, maybe even loved him, but still, thinking about her future with a vampire was not exactly what she had pictured as a young girl.

Not being able to resolve herself on her feelings for Stefan, Elena decided she would go ahead and shower tonight instead of tomorrow morning before the Founder’s Day Ball. She sloughed off her shoes and hoodie, putting them in the proper place in her closet. Then she made her way across her room.

Elena opened the door to her side of the bathroom that she and Jeremy shared. As soon as the door was open just enough for her to peer through, she saw Jeremy, naked, sitting in a tub full of water with his cock in his hand. Elena put her hand over her mouth so she did not gasp out loud as she watched him jerk himself off. As she watched the young man in the water with his rippled, muscular abdomen and the slight trail of hair that led down into the water, she felt something stirring inside of her belly, and stirring down there as well. Jeremy had his head leaning back against the far wall of the shower and she could see a slight blush on his face. It looked as if he had showered before lying down in the nearly filled tub as his hair was wet around the edges of his face. She could very well see his legs that were bent at the knee and sticking above the waterline. She could also see his hand that continued to rub at a steady pace at the hard member it grasped. His eyes were closed and he never lost a stroke as she stood there, watching.

Elena had seen Jeremy almost naked before, well, if you count him standing clad only in his boxer briefs in his room chatting to her while she stood in the hallway making her way to her room. The form of his body was that of Adonis, or what she pictured the god of beauty and desire to look like should he really exist. Jeremy kept his body in shape, and that was certain. His arms had just the right amount of muscle - not too much to where he looked like a body builder or not enough that they were string bean arms. His thighs were powerful and his ripped calves completed his muscular frame. And he was strong, lord she knew he was strong because he had picked her up many times and carried her or ran with her when the situation presented itself. Thinking about feeling his arms around her made her take notice of a heat that had started in her belly and began to creep its way south towards her groin again.

Not only was Jeremy expertly stroking his cock, he was also moaning with a deep throaty moan and that sent extra sparks of heat to Elena’s crotch. As he rubbed his palm over the shaft, downwards towards his own belly, then back up again, he would stroke over the head of his penis and moan even louder, louder than when he took his stroke back down. Had Elena been standing in her room with the door shut, she might have been able to hear him, but not make out that he was moaning to his own pleasure.

She finally snapped back into the reality that she was watching a man jack himself off in the tub and said “Oh, sorry!” and quickly shut the door hoping that Jeremy would just assume that she had slightly opened the door and seen him in the bath. Jeremy mumbled something as she shut the door and she stood there, back against the door, chest heaving from the excitement of what she had seen.

Elena waited at least an hour and a half before she tried to go back into the bathroom. He was not in there and must have fallen asleep because the door to his own bedroom was open slightly and the light was off. There was no noise in the darkness, at least that she could perceive. She shut his door then showered, washed her hair thoroughly so that it would be clean, smell nice and have a nice shine to it tomorrow for the dance.

While she soaped her body, she thought of her brother, or cousin really. He had been in here just a while back stroking his own body for pleasure and now she stood in that very spot. She began to rub her breasts as if someone else were doing it for her as she recalled the image of Jeremy masturbating. While she felt a slight tingle of indecency for thinking of Jeremy this way, she could not stop herself from stroking her own body and making her way down to her private area. She had to stop midway because the hot water started to abate, but the soap was so slick and made flesh stroking other flesh feel all that more tantalizing. She washed her body off well and turned the shower off. Wrapping a towel in her hair and a towel around her body, she went back into her own room and put her items away. She climbed up on her bed and realized how drowsy she was. Instead of blow drying her hair tonight, she just towel dried it as much as possible and slipped into a nightshirt, a pair of panties and climbed under her covers.

Elena lay on the edge of sleep, but she could not shake the images of Jeremy from her mind. That hard body and that hard cock. She could not help but touch herself to those phantasmagorias. She glided her hand underneath her own shirt and over her abdomen and stole straight into her own panties. She went right to the sweet spot where it was wet and slick already. She swirled her fingers around in her own juices right on the opening to her cunt and slid her fingers back up to the tiny ball of pleasure. Elena gasped out loud when she finally touched it. Her bean was pushing through the skin that encased it and her fantasies about Jeremy and the way he had been pleasuring himself had her ready to shatter.

Elena stroked her clit, first in circles and then sliding over it with her fingers, forward and backwards over the top. She realized she was stroking herself to the same rhythm that Jeremy had been using on himself. She let her fingers slither back to the wet hole and plunged her index and middle fingers inside and bucked against her own hand. Her stomach muscles tensed at the intense pleasure it gave her. Her fingers could not go as deep as a penis or someone else’s fingers, but it was still pleasurable and she felt herself getting wetter as she fingered herself. Her other hand caressed one of her breasts, with her thumb and index finger gently pinching and pulling her own pink nipple heightening her arousal and pleasure.

All she could think of, and picture, was Jeremy. Jeremy’s body, Jeremy’s hands, Jeremy’s cock and how it bobbed when he stroked it in the tub. Would it bob like that if she were on her knees in front of him ready to take it in her mouth? Would it pulse and throb in anticipation outside of her cunt where her fingers were currently buried as deep as she could reach. She imagined that her fingers were Jeremy’s fingers, swirling and playing with her clit. Or his tongue diving in and out of her wet cunt, imagining the moans he had made in the bathroom, but those moans were because of her. She thrust her hips up and around in circles imagining it were him doing this to her.  

Elena realized she was moaning and put her pillow over her mouth. When that did not work to her satisfaction, she rolled over and raised her ass in the air with her knees slightly splayed underneath her body so she still had good access to her own pussy. She buried her face in her pillow and continued her fantasy, about ready to explode. In her mind, Jeremy was now fucking her from behind, his throbbing cock pushing as deep as possible into her cunt and his arm wrapped around her body, his fingers massaging her clit. She continued to recall his moans and the look of his body as she stoked and played with herself. She came hard, long and hard as she cried into her pillow in ecstasy. Her whole body quivered at the thought of her own acts of masturbation actually being the man who slept in the room next to her.

When her orgasm had fully subsided and her legs quit quaking, she rolled over and slid out of bed. She went straight to the bathroom and noticed Jeremy’s door was open a bit again, even though she had closed it when she showered less than an hour ago. As she was closing his door so she could relieve herself, she heard Jeremy.

“You ok, Elena?” he asked her.

“Yeah, Jer, I’m ok. You ok?” she replied.

“Yeah, I’m good. Really good. Night, Elena” Jeremy said to her.

“Night, Jer.”

Elena shut the door, finished her business and then crawled back into bed. She slept like a rock that night. Intermixed in her dreams of the ball the next evening, she dreamt of a man in bed with her, warm, yet soft and hard in all the right places.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Only In My Dreams](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2399582) by [jubilantfray](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jubilantfray/pseuds/jubilantfray)




End file.
